The Man From My Dream
by Paulie Youngblood
Summary: Bella is having strange dreams about a certain bronze haired beauty. What will happen when she sees him in person? read to find out!


**Hey Guys. This is my first story so im a little nervous. hehe. please read and review and enjoy. :)**

I pulled up to Alice's house and her car was there as was Jasper's. At least she's home, it thought to myself. I tentatively walked up the steps and opened the door with the key she gave me. I walked through the dark rooms toward the one light on in the whole house. Her parents must be asleep I thought. On Alice's large L shaped sofa two figures were sure as hell getting it on.

"ALICE STOP FUCKING JASPER AND GREET YOUR FRIEND PROPERLY!!!" I yelled. But instead of it being Alice's cheery face that popped up to greet me it was her moms.

OH SHIT!!!

"Uhhhh…..Hi Mrs. Brandon," I squeaked out a bit loudly.

"Hi Bella," she replied awkwardly. "Alice is in her room," she added quickly.

"Uhhh….well then I'll just go see her then" I choked out. I ran to the stairs and quickly arrived at Alice's room. I was once again greeted with two people getting it on.

I think I was about to puke.

"ALICE!!!" I screamed at her. She turned around to me dressed in nothing but her underwear. "Hey Bella" she said completely shamelessly. I just looked at her dumbfounded turned on my heel and went to my car. On the way out I caught of glimpse of Alice's mom continuing to go down on some guy. Since Alice's dad had died her mom became a total slut.

I sat in the cab of my truck in awe, and then unexpectedly I started laughing my ass off. I mean how many times do you walk in on your best friend's mom having sex on the couch? After about five minutes of trying to regain my composure I was able to drive away. I was in some serious need of alcohol. I had seen way too many disturbing images recently.

I returned home to find my dad on the couch sleeping. Thank god I thought as I made my way to the liquor cabinet and grabbing a bottle of vodka. The good Russian stuff too, not some shitty knock off. I snuck up to my room shut the door, sat on my bed, and just drank. About halfway through the bottle I started to hear voices. Shit, just great, I thought to myself now I'm going crazy. But the voices just got louder, they started as whispers but now it sounded as though people were having an argument in my head. I couldn't really make out a lot only a few words like "destiny" and "save". Fuck this…I thought to myself I just wanted the people yelling in my head to go away. So I drank some more. Soon the whole bottle was gone and I was left with high pitched screams filling my ears and the feeling as though they were talking about me. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes to get the screams to stop.

*~*

At first all I saw were wings shadowed against an almost blinding light. Suddenly I was no longer staring at a blinding light but a dark street. A beautiful man with unruly auburn hair and emerald eyes moved gracefully through the cold night air. He was quickly grabbed by two men who looked like cheap bouncers carved out of evil. The man struggled against the two men but his attempt was hopeless. The bouncer looking guys hit the beautiful man over the head successfully knocking him out. They continued to haphazardly drag his body to a van. At the van they threw him in the back and I saw one of the men lean over him and make a cut on his face. It looked like he was going to lick the blood that was seeping out of the wound. But before I could see what happened I jolted upright on my bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. I attempted to go back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes, I would see the beautiful man and feel as though I needed to help him.

*~*

I arrived at school grumpily. My lack of sleep had caused me to not even want to go to school. It was Friday after all but I had three god damn tests that I couldn't miss. So I had to drag my ass out of bed and get to the fucking place.

As I walked into English, Alice happily greeted me. "What?" I asked in a bitchy tone. "Geez, some one woke up on the wrong side of the pillow," she smiled, "Tonight we are going to Seattle," she announced. "Without Jasper?" I asked tentatively. "Yes, I feel as though I should do something, since last night….well, you know what I mean" she told me with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She told me she would be at my house at four and to be ready for Bella Barbie Time. I reluctantly agreed, if it meant I could go to Seattle. We continued talking for about 5 minutes until the teacher started handing tests and then I actually had to focus. Fuck.

*~*

I got home at 3:45 so I had about 15 minutes to myself before Alice arrived. I lay down on my couch hoping to get some much needed rest but every time I closed my eyes, my dream flashed before my eyes. This is not good I thought to myself. But soon enough Alice arrived and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bella Barbie Time," she happily declared marching up the stairs. I followed the little pixie and prepared for two hours of torture.

*~*

Two hours later when I was "ready to go" and Alice and I got into her car I was feeling excited and happy. But as we drove I began thinking of my dream. "What's wrong, Bella?" she asked me her voice filled with concern. As I told her of my dream and all that it caused me to feel she thought I was crazy. She told me to relax it was just a dream, nothing really big to worry about. I agreed with her although I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just a dream.

*~*

When we finally arrived in Seattle, Alice parked her car in a big car port and we began wandering aimlessly. We decided to go to the space needle and look out at the top. We were about a block from the space needle when I saw him. The man from my dream. He was leaving an office building, having no clue what was in store for him. I watched in shock as my dream began playing out in front of me. The two men even more hideous in reality. I felt that I needed to rescue him or at least try. I ran toward but before I could reach him the men had already placed him in the van and I watched as they drove away. But one thing I was definitely certain was that the man in the back with him had tasted his blood. I knew from that moment that I had to find them and stop them. And save the man from my dream.


End file.
